Trying to Get Away
by Irishhoshi07
Summary: Kari is trying to get away from her old life. She heads to Japan, to find her sensei. Maybe on the way she will overcome her past and maybe even fall in love...this is my my first story so bare with me..lol
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm new at this so bare with me!..lol..i hope you like the story and i will update as soon as i can..enjoy!

Oh, and i do not own inuyasha or any of the characters except for Kari. evern though i wished i own Sesshomaru, but that is besides the point!..haha

Chapter 1

Step-Mother,

I'm leaving and done with your family and all the lies with it! I'm not part of it anymore, so don't expect me to comeback.

Kari

"Land Home"

"Finally, Japan, I can't wait!", said Kari.

Kari is 5.4 inches tall, light skinned, gold reddish hair, hazel eyes and just turned 18 years old. She is also about 110 and pretty toned.

"Okay, Milady, your off", said the captain of the ship.

"Thank you, for everything sir", Kari said.

"No problem, always glad to help the pr..."

"Okay! Well bye! Have to go!", Kari yelled as she ran the other way with her stuff.

Later

"Okay, where is it?", 'I need to find Ki's castle, where is it?', Kari said getting irritated. Then she heard people talking and headed in that direction.

Meanwhile

"Inuyasha, SIT!", Kagome yelled.

"Kagome...", Inuyasha grumbled.

"I'm only going to be gone for a few days. Okay, well, bye Inuyasha", she said as she jumped down the well.

"Kagome, you wait...wait till she gets back..."

"Sir?"

Inuyasha turned around to find a really weird woman with hair color he had never really seen before. "What do you want?"

"Well, if you wouldn't mind I'm looking for Ki's castle, and I'm kind of lost. So, I was wondering if you know where it is by any chance?", Kari said.

"Ki's castle? Why do you want to go there? It is a Demon Lord's castle and you are human?"

"He is a friend. I'm here to see him".

"Really...where do you come from?".

"Ummmm...A place far far away".

"Oh, what is it called?".

"...Ireland".

"What's Ireland?".

"A place, so do you or don't you know the way?".

"Do you have a map?".

"Yes, here", Kari said.

"Okay, you go that way around there, it's about a days walk, and you should hit a forest, and in the middle is Ki's castle".

"Thanks, I owe you, well I'm off. Thanks again".

"Whatever", Inuyasha said as Kari headed off and Inuyasha headed back towards the village.

Next Day

"Okay, I should hit a forest, okay, here, now I need to walk towards the middle", Kari said.

"BOOM!"

"What was that?"

Meanwhile

"HELP, LORD SESSHOMARU!", Rin yelled. Just as a demon was going to cut her in two; a sword came flying through the air and cut the demon in half as Lord Sesshomaru got there.

"You alright, Rin", Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, Milord", Rin said.

"Lord Sesshomaru who's sword was that?, Jaken said.

"I don't know", Sesshomaru said as Kari came into view.

"You all alright, sorry would have been here sooner, but got held up back there by a few demons", Kari said as she went to go get her sword. Also, she noticed a demon was in the bushes right behind Sesshomaru, so she threw her sword yet again and it went right by Sesshomaru's face.

Sesshomaru was surprised, he never saw a human who can fight like she does, and she has weird color hair and...why was he thinking about a human!...

"Got him", Kari said with a smirk.

"Who are you?!", Sesshomaru commanded.

"Oh, sorry, how rude of me. My name is Kari, I'm a well...kind of...a student of a friend of mine..yeah something like that..hehe", Kari shuddered.

"Who is this friend of yours?", Sesshomaru asked with a glare.

"Well, that would be Lord Ki of the Southern Lands. I'm on my way to see him now actually".

"Lord Ki?...your friends with him?"

"Yes, he taught me all I know in fighting styles"

"hm"

"Lord Sesshomaru isn't that where we are going?!..Can Lady Kari come with us, please?!", Rin asked with a puppy dog face.

"If she wants", Sesshomaru said as he turned and walked away.

"Why not", Kari said as Rin jumped up and down.

5 minutes later

"I hate humans", Jaken muttered out loud as Rin tripped him.

"Hold your tongue, toad!", Kari said as her usual cheerful self went straight to angry. Which scared the living daylights out of Jaken.

Sesshomaru smirked.

"We will set up camp here", Sesshomaru said.

"What? I though we will arrive today? That's not what that one guy said", Kari said, "last time I take directions from a stranger", she finished while pouting.

"Stranger..?", Sesshomaru said with a eyebrow raised.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru, a half-demon with white hair and golden eyes, puppy-dog ears, you though look like him a little bit except you are taller, have stripes on your face and wrists and also have a crescent moon on your forehead and have a lot straighter hair and longer and a lot hotter...i..um...oh..god", Kari said red faced. 'I can't believe I said that out loud', she thought.

Sesshomaru smirked at her discomfort.

"Lord Sesshomaru isn't she talking about Inuyasha?", Jaken said.

Sesshomaru justed glared at Jaken.

"Yes, Milord, isn't that your half brother?", Rin asked innocently.

"Yes, unfortunately", he said a little annoyed.

"Don't worry, I understand my step-mother and step-brother and me don't get along with each other as well", Kari said now over her embarrassment. Just thinking about those traitors and how much she hates them got her annoyed, as well. Also, her eyes got a little darker.

"Well, I guess we need dinner. I can go out and get some food. I will be back soon", Kari said; she needed to blow off some steam.

"Never met a women who does a man's job", Sesshomaru said with a smirk. He didn't know what got into him.

"Well, Milord, I'm not a ordinary women, now am I, so I will be back soon if it is okay with you", she said sarcastically.

"hm"

Kari just smiled and turned and started to walk away.

"Oh, can I come", Rin said, "Rin will be extra good, Rin promises".

"It's fine with me, would you mind Lord Sesshomaru?".

"No, Rin behave"

"Okay, let's get some food", Kari said.

"Right!", Rin yelled, as Kari laughed at her enthusiasm.

Sometime later

"Wow!, we got so much!", Rin said.

"Thank you, Rin", Kari said laughing.

"hm", Sesshomaru said.

"Is that all you can say Milord?", Kari said sarcastically.

"hm"

"Anyways, I got some deer and rabbit meat, who wants what?"

"I want Rabbit", Rin said.

"I guess I will have deer...", said Jaken.

"Alright, I will get them cooking", Kari said.

Half hour Later

"Alright!, food is done!", said Kari.

"THANK YOU!", Rin said excitedly. While Her and Jaken got their food. Kari noticed Sesshomaru hasn't got any so she got some and took it over to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, here I made some for you too", Kari said.

"I don't eat cooked meat", he said.

"Oh, well I still have some not cooked. Here", Kari hand him some of the uncooked meat.

"hm"

"You really need to expand your vocabulary", Kari said as she walked away. Sesshomaru just stared at her as she walked away.

"Lady Kari, can we go to that Hot Spring we found?", Rin asked.

"Yep, let me get my things, and we can go"

"Awesome!"

"Awesome is right"

"Okay, I got all my things, lets go", Kari said, "We will be right back Lord Sesshomaru".

"Take Ah-un with you", he replied.

"Okay, Ah-un, come on"

"Roar", Ah-un replied.

A Hour Later

Rin was asleep on a towel and dressed for bed. While Kari put on her bathing suit to swim for a while.

"Ah-un, could you do me a favor?", asked Kari.

"Growl"

"Could you take Rin back and I'll be back soon, Okay?"

"Roar"

"Thank you", said Kari, as Ah-un and Rin made their way back to camp.

At Camp

"Jaken", Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, Milord".

"I will be back"

"Yes, Milord", Jaken replied as Sesshomaru headed into the forest.

Meanwhile

"Okay, lets see last time I had went swimming...been awhile, I missed it", Kari said to herself.

'I can't wait until I see Ki again, it has been a long time', Kari thought.

As Sesshomaru was walking he heard Kari. He usually wouldn't do this, but went to see what she was doing.

Kari felt a demon coming closer, but thank goodness she knew who it was, because just about all her weapons were back at camp. So, she went behind a rock where he would be in front of here when he came into view.

Sesshomaru made it to the Springs, but was surprised when he didn't see her. Just as he was about to go forward. Kari yelled, "PERVERT!", as she splashed water on Sesshomaru. Which mad him all soaking wet.

Sesshomaru's eyes went wide as he heard Kari yell and water came at him.

"PERV...can't anyone get any privacy anymore", Kari said annoyed.

Even though in about anytime she was going to burst out laughing, because Sesshomaru looked so darn cute!

Now the only thing Sesshomaru could hear was giggles. 'She is laughing at me!'

"Oh..giggle my...giggle...giggle...goodness, giggle...I didn't ...giggle..mean to ...giggle giggle..to get you ...giggle..all wet...giggle.giggle", Kari said in between giggles.

"All wet?", Sesshomaru replied annoyed.

"Well, you shouldn't have been snooping, it's rude".

"I wasn't 'snooping', I was wondering what was taking you so long", Sesshomaru said wondering why he was talking so much with her.

"I was swimming, see", she said as she got out from behind the rock and showed her bathing suit to him.

Sesshomaru eyes went wide, but were back to themselves as soon as they went wide. 'What is she wearing. It shows...why am I thinking like that...about a human'

_**because you like her, admit it...no one has got our interest before**_

'I thought I got rid of you'

_**you will never get rid of me, I am part of you..now..go over there and show her what things you can do in that...**_

'Enough' Sesshomaru jumped out of his thoughts when Kari said, "Sesshomaru, hello, can you stop staring at me like that. It's just a bathing suit, which you swim in, and I'm sorry for getting you wet, Okay", Kari said. Just then Kari blinked and when she looked Sesshomaru was gone?! 'Where did he go?'

"Um...Sessho...", Kari didn't even finished, because Sesshomaru caught here and threw her in the water.

"Eeep!",was heard as she landed in the water.

Kari surfaced about a couple seconds later to find a smirking Sesshomaru looking at her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to get you 'soaking wet'", Sesshomaru said smirking, because he knew he was mocking her.

_**told you, you like her**_

'shut up'

"Shut up, I was already 'soaking wet'", Kari said smirking she had an idea. 'He wants to play games. I know I felt a hand on my butt, two can play that game'

Sesshomaru was wondering why she was smirking.

Well, i hoped you liked the first chapter. REVIEW!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone!..i hoped you liked the first Chapter!!..and here is the Second!!**

**Chapter 2**

_**Recap: '...Sesshomaru was wondering why she was smirking'**_

As soon as Sesshomaru blinked, she was gone? 'Where did she...', he couldn't finish, because 'something or someone' just grabbed his 'bottom'.

Wide-eyed he tuned around at Kari. She was smirking from ear to ear.

"Gotcha", she said and ran out of the water, but as soon as she stepped one foot on the ground. She got pulled around to a really really 'hot' dog-demon. (if you get what I mean..lol) When she looked up at him, she saw a weird emotion in his eyes she couldn't pin point it.

"Sesshomaru...I...", she didn't get to finished, because Sesshomaru captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Kari was in shock. 'he's kissing me! Oh my god, what she I do'

_**'KISS HIM BACK, BAKA!'**_

'Who are you'

_**'YOUR INNER VOICE!' **_

'oh.okay...', Kari then went with her 'inner voice' and kissed Sesshomaru back, in returned he growled.

'What I'm I doing?!..she is a human!'

**'you like her just admit it' **

'No..i do not', Sesshomaru finished talking to his inner and pushed Kari away from him.

"What the hell is your problem?!", Kari yelled at Sesshomaru when he pushed her she landed on the ground pretty hard.

"hm", Sesshomaru replied with a glare and walked away saying, "I have no time for humans"

Kari was pissed. 'How dare he?!' "I hate dog-demons!", Kari said to herself. 'If he wants to be like that fine! I don't need a man or 'demon' in my life, I have taken care of myself this far', Kari thought has she got out of her bathing suit and got dry clothes on and headed back to camp.

Back at camp she saw Rin sleeping cuddled up to Ah-un and Jaken sleeping under a tree and Sesshomaru no where to be seen. 'Good, I didn't want to see him away'

Kari got her sleeping bag and set it up and put Rin in it. Then she got another of her bigger blankets and set it up for her and laid down.

As Kari was lying down, she looked up at the stars and was thinking about her old home and everyone she left.

"I wonder if they even miss me", Kari whispered into the night. 'Well I know 'they' won't miss me' was her last thought as she drifted off to sleep.

Sesshomaru walked into camp, as Kari fell to sleep, and saw that everyone was asleep. He sat under a tree and rested there.

**'Why did you do that to her?'**

'I am a demon lord and I don't have to explain my reasons for doing what I did to you'

**'You probably just made one of the biggest mistakes in your cold forgotten life you made'**

'hm'

**'Yeah that's all you can say, because you know I'm right' **

'...'

**'Fine, I will leave you be, but I am not gone and I will be back, trust me'****, **with that Sesshomaru's inner went away and left him in peace for tonight at least.

Sesshomaru laid back against the tree and looked up at the stars as he watched over the group until morning.

**Morning**

Kari woke up as soon as the sun hit the horizon. She stretched and slowly got up from her 'bed'. As she looked around she saw Rin and Jaken still sleeping, and Sesshomaru sitting against a tree with his eyes closed.

'Oh, can't stand him...there all looking angelic and stuff...wait..what am I thinking...snap out of it...okay', Kari thought as she got a change of clothes and headed off to the hot spring she was at last night.

When Kari was done changing she looked at herself in the reflection of the water. She was wearing black tight pants, with knee length boots that tied up.

Also, she had black armor with two twin dragons on either side of her upper chest. She had her sword at her side and some hidden weapons in her clothes.

She had her hair up in a high pony tail, and had black gloves with holes for the fingers on her hands.

"I guess this is good enough, I wonder what Ki will think of me now. It has had been 5 years since the last time we saw each other, oh I'm so excited!", Kari said.

After she thought she looked presentable she headed back to the campsite to see if Rin had awoke yet.

When she got back to camp, Rin was in a clearing next to the campsite picking flowers. While Jaken was watching mumbling about something.

'Probably the fact he has to watch Rin...little toad', Kari thought to herself as she glared at Jaken.

_**Sesshomaru point of view**_

Sesshomaru heard Kari get up and felt her eyes on him. He was about to open them, but felt her head towards them hot spring they were at last night.

He finally decided to open his eyes, and had to adjust to the light of the sun slowly coming over the canopy of the forest. When he finally had his eyes adjust he looked around the camp, and saw Rin was still sleeping and Jaken was also under a tree.

'we are going to reach Ki's castle today'

**'yes, we are and then you are going to have to say goodbye, because you totally ruined your chance with Kari, because you are a dumb ass'**

'you again, you need to know when to keep your mouth shut'

**'I'm just telling you what is the truth, if you don't apologize, we probably won't see or talk to her again after we leave Ki's castle'**

'good, I need no weakness holding me back'

**'how can you say that, you know you like her you are just to stubborn to admit it'**

'hm'

**'here we go with the 'hm' again, well I will leave now just because she is heading our way now'**, his inner finished as soon as Kari walked into the clearing right by the campsite.

She was wearing basically all black;black armor with black pants and boots. Sesshomaru did have to admit she did look like a warrior.

He saw her glaring at Jaken, he figured the reason was, because he was complaining about watching Rin, but why did he care.

Sesshomaru just mentally moved his head side to side trying to clear his thoughts and then got up. He figured if everyone was ready they can head out. The sooner the faster they can get to Ki's the better.

He really needed to talk to him about the issue of Naraku. He was getting stronger by the minute and they needed to figure out a way to finally stop the madness; before they couldn't.

Kari was making her way to me, he wondered what she wanted.

**'Probably what you did to her last night'**

'leave me'

**'fine...'**

'hm'

_**Kari's point of view**_

I continued to glare at Jaken until he looked up and saw me; he automatically stopped what he was doing and looked down. I guess he remembered what I did the other day; serves him right.

I looked around and saw Sesshomaru was up and was standing up, probably wants to head out soon. I guess I should ask how far we are away from Ki's castle. The sooner we get there the better, I hope I wont be intruding on him.

_**Normal point of view**_

"Lord Sesshomaru, how far are we away from Lord Ki's castle?", Kari asked in the nicest way she could.

"We will make it by noon, if we leave now", Sesshomaru said while walking past her to collect Rin and Jaken.

"...well, that is only a few hours away...that good", Kari said to herself and mumbled the last part. She then heard Sesshomaru say, "Jaken, Rin time to go, Ah-un".

Kari then turned and followed Sesshomaru and caught up with Rin who was on Ah-un, and walked next to them. Jaken was just up ahead, trying to get Sesshomaru's attention.

And that's how Kari started her second day with Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands.

**Well, there it is, the second chapter!..I hoped you liked it. Next Chapter will be soon!..I have yet to write it..lol**

**Review**

**Irishhoshi07**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Here is the third chapter!!...hope everyone likes it**

**I do not own Inuyasha or Sesshomaru...sadly... :(..but I do own my own characters!..lol**

**Chapter 3**

_**Recap: **_

_**Kari then turned and followed Sesshomaru and caught up with Rin who was on Ah-un, and walked next to them. Jaken was just up ahead, trying to get Sesshomaru's attention.**_

_**And that's how Kari started her second day with Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands.**_

_**(Okay now back to the story)**_

The group that consists of a dog demon, a 'toad demon'(haha...couldn't help it), a twin head demon, and two humans have been walking for most of the morning, and were stopping to take a break, to cool off cause it was pretty hot out.

"Lord Sesshomaru when will we be at Lord Ki's castle?!, Rin wants to see him?", Rin asked Sesshomaru.

"In one hours time"

"Okay, did you hear that Lady Kari, we will see Lord Ki soon!"

"Yes, I did Rin", Kari said while laughing at her enthusiasm.

"Lets move out", Sesshomaru commanded.

_**Kari's Point of View**_

Kari's heard Sesshomaru say move out and got her things back in her pack and put Rin back on Ah-un.

While they were walking, Kari couldn't stop thinking what Ki will think of her, and if he would be mad at me for leaving Ireland and coming here.

'Well, I sure if I explain to him, my reasons, I'm sure he will understand, I don't won't him mad at me', Kari thought.

**'Don't worry he will understand'**, her inner voice said.

'Hai, I can't let me put myself down, he will understand, Daddy was one of his good friends, I wonder if he had heard anything about it yet, I did leave right after 'it' happened'

**'See, don't think to much about it, he will understand, and probably take us in, the worst thing ****that could happen is he won't...hehehe'**

'Thanks', Kari said as she mentally rounded her eyes.

**'No problem, anytime, well, you should pay attention, Rin is trying to get your attention for the last five minutes'**

'What?, you time me now..sheessh'

_**Normal Point of View**_

"Yes, Rin, sorry I blanked out for a minute there, what did you need to ask me?"

"That's alright, Rin just wanted to know how you know Lord Ki?", Rin asked.

"Well, He was my sensei, while I was learning martial arts, and weapon, etc."

"Wow, so do you know a lot about fighting styles, can you teach me?!"

"Haha, yes, I will teach you some things so you can protect yourself when Sesshomaru, isn't around", Kari replied.

"Thank you, Thank you", Rin said excitedly.

"No problem"

"How was Lord Ki your sensei?...if you are not from around here?"

"Well, Ki was staying with our family in Ireland, he was good friends with my father, and Ki taught me some methods of protection, and soon just taught me everything he know, I'm a fast learner"

"Cool!, Where is Ireland?"

"Well, it is in Europe, pretty fair from here"

"Wow!, how long did it take you to get here?"

"Well, I had to travel across Europe and Asia, until I got to the Coast, and then took a boat to get to Japan"

"I wish I could have been with you", Rin said sadly.

"Hey, you never know, maybe someday you will take a trip across the continent"

"Yeah, after I learn some stuff from you, and become as cool as you!"

"Haha, okay Rin, I will hold you to that"

"Okay!, I'm going to be just like you, when I grow up!"

Kari laughed at Rin's comment and they continued to talk.

_**Sesshomaru's Point of View**_

Sesshomaru was listening to Rin and Kari's Conversation they were having.

'They get along well with each other'

**'And you like that, I do not understand why you are so stubborn and tell her!'**

'I repeat demon, enough!'

**'Don't forget I can take control of this body as well as you can. So, you better hurry up with your nonsense and tell Kari your true felling, and I'm leaving it at that. Until then, I will be gone, but don't get to happy about it I will take control soon if you don't get over yourself and tell her your true feelings and open your heart. You will not get hurt...'**, and with that Sesshomaru didn't hear anymore from his demon.

'hn'

_**Normal Point of View**_

As the group kept on going, the forest they were traveling in was thinning out, and less trees were around them. The soon came to a clearing and about a 1 mile away they saw a huge castle, with the view of Mt. Fugi behind them.

"Wow!, its more beautiful than I imagined", Kari said in awe of the sight of the huge castle.

"You should see Lord Sesshomaru's castle, it is even more pretty than Lord Ki's castle", Rin said to Kari.

"Really?!, wow, I would love to see it one day", Kari said, but the last part to herself, but Sesshomaru heard what she said.

'I'm so nervous', Kari thought, her nerves catching up with her, which made he start fingering the top of her sword at her side.

"Lady Kari, is something wrong?", Rin asked worried, for her new friend.

"Yes, just a little nervous, I haven't seen Ki is such a long time", Kari said.

"I'm sure. He missed you!"

"Arigato, Rin"

_**Meanwhile at Lord Ki's Castle**_

"Milord!, Milord!", a solider yelled running through the palace to his Lord's study. The solider finally made it to the study and knocked on the door quickly.

"Come in"

The solider came running in and said quickly that Lord Sesshomaru and his group were on the way and will be at the castle in a few minutes.

"Wow! I didn't except Sesshomaru for about another week. Get the guess rooms ready. How many people were in his group when you saw them?", Lord Ki asked.

"There was Lord Sesshomaru, Rin his ward, Jaken, Ah-un and a unknown female, she was in armor and I believe was human"

"Really?...hmmm..well I better get down there and greet our guess, get four rooms together and have a pen in the horse stalls together...Oh and send down my son, as well, and that will be all", Ki commanded.

"Yes, Milord", and with that the solider headed to get everything together.

"Well, better head down", said Ki as he got up from his desk and headed towards the front door of his castle. And along the way met up with his son, who was also coming down to the front door.

"Father, who is here that we both have to be down here?", his son asked.

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru and his group will be here any minute and we need to welcome them, as tradition goes, as you know Hasu"

"Really?, he came fast, I'm excited to see them again, I haven't seen them for a while", Hasu said excitedly.

"Haha..yes I'm excited as well, for seeing him again, but not the reason why he is here", Ki said laughing except until he got to the last part.

"Yes, I understand father, Naraku needs to be stopped"

"Yes, he does, lets go outside to the courtyard where they are heading now"

"Alright", and with that they both headed towards the courtyard where Sesshomaru and group were waiting.

_**In the courtyard**_

"Lord Sesshomaru, where is Lord Ki", Rin asked hastily.

"He is coming, now", Sesshomaru replied coolly. Kari looked at where Sesshomaru was looking and saw Lord Ki and which she is guessing was his son, he had talked about. She believed his name was Hasu.

"LORD KI! PRINCE HASU!", Rin yelled as she ran to hug Lord Ki and Hasu.

"haha...I see you have grown Rin", Ki said laughing as he picked her up to give her a hug.

"Yes, I have!", which made Ki laugh harder.

"Hey, what about me?", Hasu said pouting.

"Oh, Prince Hasu, here", and Rin gave him a hug also while he laughed. While, Hasu was with Rin at the moment Lord Ki walked up to Lord Sesshomaru and a women who looked like he had seen her before.

"Lord Sesshomaru, welcome back my friend, it has been to long, I hope your journey went smooth", Ki said as he welcomed him.

"Arigato, It went pretty well", Sesshomaru said.

"That is good, now who do we have here", Lord Ki asked. He haven't been able to see her face, because her head was down, but as soon as her head went up, he went wide eyed., "Kari?..."

Kari smiled, "Well, the one and only! It is nice to see you again 'Lord' Ki"

"That is all you have to say, you better get over here and give me a hug. You have grown so much", Ki said, which as soon as he did Kari ran to him and gave him a big hug, which he returned.

"What are you doing here? Where is your father?", Ki asked as they broke apart.

"Well, my father is one of the reasons I am here, the others I will have to speak to you privately about", Kari said seriously.

"...he has past", Ki said sadly he noticed her fathers sword, and the only way she has it, is if her father had died.

"...yes he has", Kari said with her head down.

"We will talk, but we need to get some food until you guys before we do anything else", Lord Ki said trying to lighting the mood.

"Alright", said Kari understanding.

Lord Sesshomaru was just listening the whole time, getting some info on Kari, which he did not know of.

"Oh, Kari I believe I have told you about my son, Hasu, but just have not met yet. Hasu this is Kari, Kari this is Hasu", Ki said as they introduced each other.

Kari looked at Hasu, and nodded her head to him, "Nice to finally meet you, your father has said much about you, when he was in Ireland"

Hasu bowed as well, "Same here, I here the Princess of Ireland is quite good with the sword, I think I would like to see that one day", Hasu said smiling.

"haha...yes, well I did learn from the best", she said looking at Ki, "and I think I will except your challenge", Kari said smirking.

"I look forward to it"

"As do I", Kari said. Hasu was pretty good looking. Instead of having long hair like Sesshomaru and his father, he had short brown and golden hair, with hazel eyes. He was a little bit shorter than Sesshomaru, not by much though. He was also a little bit slimmer than Sesshomaru was. He wore the same kind of outfit as Sesshomaru, just instead of white, it was a dark blue with golden leaves down one side of his sleeve. He also had a sword at his side.

Lord Ki smiled how the two of them talked, but out of the corner of his eyes he saw Sesshomaru glare at Hasu.

'Hmm..this is interesting...Sesshomaru never showed interest in a potential mate, this could get interesting'

**Sooo!!... I finally got the next chapter up!!..well, I haven't got any review yet on this story or the other one...I WILL NOT...i repeat...I WILL NOT put up the next chapter to this story if I don't at least get one review...if you have ideas for me or anything I would love to hear what people think of my story...thanks for reading again and hopefully I will update soon!**

**Irishhoshi07**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey everyone!...well, I finally got a review...even though it was my cousin!!..haha..anyways, thanks for the tips GeminiMagi90!...and I will look over my story more for mistakes...now the grammar part...well I will try!!..well, anyways, thank you everyone for reading my stories...i would like more reviews..hint hint..anyway, here is the next chapter**_

_**Recap:Lord Ki smiled how the two of them talked, but out of the corner of his eyes he saw Sesshomaru glare at Hasu. **_

_**'Hmm..this is interesting...Sesshomaru never showed interest in a potential mate, this could get interesting'**_

_**Now on with the story**_

**Chapter 4**

'She is a princess?...', Sesshomaru thought as he stared at Hasu and Kari talking. He did have to admit that he was getting irritated that Hasu and Kari talked like long lost friends. She never talked to me like that.

"Lady Kari!, your a princess!..you never told us!", Rin said.

"Oh, yeah, sorry Rin. I wasn't really ready to tell you guys. I hope you understand", Kari replied.

"That's okay, I forgive you, I think it is so cool!"

"Thank you Rin"

"Well, if everyone is okay with it, how about we go inside and get something to eat", Lord Ki said.

"Yes, father I believe that is a good idea, you guys are probably tired and hungry from the journey", Hasu said.

"YES!...Rin is hungry"

"I guess you got your answer", Kari said laughing, "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to get something to eat?"

"I will join", Sesshomaru said and walked off and followed Lord Ki into the castle.

"Well, lets go", Hasu said.

"Yes!", Rin and Kari said together as they followed the two lords instead.

* * *

"Mother?, you needed to speak to me?", a voice of a young man asked.

"Yes, Eisman, your step-sister has left us", a woman's voice replied.

"I figured as much, she has been in her room ever since the king died"

"I want her found, She is the only one that is the rightful heir to the thrown and also is the only one who knows the late King Henry's secrets"

"I understand mother, I will send out a search party right away, should we search the whole country or head to the different countries, I'm sure she wouldn't stay here"

"You are probably right, get your spies together and try and get any information on her where abouts"

"Yes, mother", Eisman replied as he left the room.

"hmmm...Kari I will find you, and you will suffer just like your father did", Eisman's mothers said while smirking.

"Milady!"

"Yes!, I have told you not to disturb me!"

"Sorry, Queen Elisabeth, but I have found something in Kari's room; and I thought you would want to see it"

"Come in, what is it?"

"Here, I found maps and some letters coming from Japan"

"Well, well , well...she went to Japan I see...take this to my son right away"

"Yes, My Queen", said the servant as he ran out the room to find Prince Eisman.

"I hope you can run fast, Kari, because the chase has began",

"Oh my goodness, I remember hearing about that!", Kari laughed at dinner.

"Wait, what?...", Hasu said confused.

"Well, when Ki was in Ireland, he would share just about everything he got in letters from here, and thats when I heard about your first hunt and how 'fun' it was", Kari finished while laughing.

"It wasn't that funny...", Hasu said pouting.

"I do recall, son, that it was one of the most funniest things I heard for a very long time", Lord Ki said.

"Great now my father is against me"

"Don't worry Rin is here to protect you!", Rin said as she gave Hasu a hug.

Kari laughed at Rin, She looked to the side of her, where Sesshomaru was sitting and he looked very bored. So, Kari decided to talk with him.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru looked up at Kari when he said his name, "Yes?"

"Would you like to take a walk?", Kari asked, because he looked like he didn't really want to be here.

"If you wish", Sesshomaru said.

"Okay, Lord Ki?"

"Yes"

"Would you mind if Lord Sesshomaru and I leave a little early?"

"Not at all, but sometime later, we need to speak", Ki said, "Oh, and Sesshomaru we also need to speak of the matter of Naraku"

"Yes, I will meet you in a couple hours time", Kari said and Sesshomaru justed nodded as they both headed outside for a walk.

Lord Ki just smiled at them, 'they looked like a couple, I hope Sesshomaru doesn't screw this up'

As Kari and Sesshomaru were walking, both of them were caught up in their thoughts.

Kari's Mind

'I wonder if he likes me, I wish he would just time me his true feelings and the reason he kissed me, men'

**'He does like you, he is just having a hard time letting people in and see the real him'**

'and, how do you know that, can you read his mind or something?'

**'Well, maybe...'**

'Sure...'

Sesshomaru's mind

'Maybe, I do like her, I wouldn't have reacted that way towards Hasu when he was talking to Kari. I mean it shouldn't be to bad to have a mate'

**'THANK YOU!!, it is about time you figured it out. I don't know how long I could have waited for you to figure it out until I went crazy'**

'hn'

**'Now are you going to tell her'**

'Yes' and as Sesshomaru thought that he stopped walking.

* * *

Kari looked beside her when she didn't hear any footsteps next to her. 'Where is he?', Kari thought as she looked around. She noticed him a couple feet behind her sitting on a bench. Kari walked over to the bench and sat down next to him.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yes"

"umm..do you want to talk about it?", Kari asked.

"What did you do to me?, I feel so at peace around you. I can't get you out of my mind even if I try. I tried to ignore you and it made it worst"

Kari being surprised was an understatement. She was speechless; this was the last thing she thought he would ask.

"What is this feeling?", Sesshomaru asked.

This was the first time she saw Sesshomaru looked lost.

"umm...well...it sounds like to me you are feeling love", Kari said with a very red face.

"How do you go about being 'in love'"

"Well...", Kari said as she got this look in her eyes thinking back to all her childhood stories, "usually the person you are in love with, you treat them with the most kindness, and you share everything with them, if the other person feels the same, then, you would usually end up together, have kids and live together for the rest of your days", said finished with hearts in her eyes. As a child, she loved the stories her mother told her about two people meeting and falling in love.

"So, does she feel the same?", Sesshomaru said to Kari as he moved closer to her.

"huh?..", Kari snapped out of her own world.

"Do you feel the same?", Sesshomaru said smirking as Kari turned redder as he moved closer to her.

"umm...well..I.", Kari didn't get to finish, because Sesshomaru captured her lips in a kiss.

Kari was shocked, 'he is kissing me..again'

**'I told you...he likes you'**

'be quiet, I'm busy', Kari told her 'inner' voice as she deepened the kiss and put her arms around his neck.

Sesshomaru growled low as she did this.

**'See was that too hard'**

'hn'

**'No thank you, fine, as long as I get time with her too'**

'...', Sesshomaru didn't answer his demon just continued to give Kari his 'full' attention.

It was short lived because two people jumped out and attacked them. Thank goodness Sesshomaru felt them and took Kari in his arms and moved out of the way right in time.

Kari was soon put back on the ground next to Sesshomaru and looked at who attacked them. They were dressed in black from head to toe. The only thing not black on them was the crest of her step-families name.

"You have picked the wrong person to attack", Sesshomaru said.

"We are not here for you demon, we are here for her", One of them said as it pointed at Kari.

"What do you two want with me?"

"The Queen and the Prince have missed you and they really want you back, so if you come with us, we can make it happen. And then everyone will be happy", the other one said.

"I already told them, I am done with them and I will never go back to those murders", Kari said as she took out her sword from her side.

"I see, then it looks like we will have to take you by force then", they said as they both attacked Sesshomaru and Kari.

_**Well, there it is!...i hoped everyone liked the chapter!!..i will try and update soon!..I'm going on vacation in a couple days so I probably won't update until later this week. Anyways, Review!!**_

_**Irishhoshi07**_


End file.
